


When I was older

by hugharekillianmelou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mass Murder, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Aella Minet was a wealthy child, living in the lap of luxury. All that changed the day Fenrir Greyback came to town. The next day, she was a captive and a newly turned werewolfYears later, after her escape, she has made it her mission to track him down and murder him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	When I was older

**Author's Note:**

> TW this chapter contains gore and nudity

A dark haired woman looked up at the painting of little red riding hood with the wolf, her scarred features darkening as she watched the scene play out. The wolf chased the giggling little girl in circles, wagging it’s tail.

_ A little girl woke up with a gasp, sweating, and wrapped in crimson stained bandages. _

_ It was nighttime and her solitary bed rested in an empty, cavernous room she recognized as the nursery in her house. Beside her, rested a clean bed pan, and a glass of water. _

_ Her mouth was dry with an unpleasant tang of something metallic lingering on the tip of her tongue. She grimaced, and leaned over to grab the water, wincing as something pinched in her side. _

_ She brought the cool glass to her lips shakily, before tipping it back and letting the cool liquid rush into her mouth. Drinking fervently, the water ran down the sides of her mouth and the front of her nightgown, leaving damp spots. _

_ The low hoot of an owl pierced the silence of the night. She looked towards the window to see the sky brightening as the clouds moved to reveal a full moon, bathing the room in an eerie, blue light.  _

_ The change was immediate, her heart beat picking up to match the loud thrumming of her skin. She held onto the bandages on her face as the wounds started to burn.  _

_ The burn spread down her neck and to her spine with a loud crack, followed by searing pain. As her back continued to crack and break, she tried to scream, but no noise came out. _

_ Soon the pain enveloped her body, her limbs started to seize and jut out at different angles. One of her legs snapped in half, before lengthening, skin and hair growing quickly around it..  _

_ She hit the floor with another cocaphony of bones snapping, flesh ripping, and hair growing. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she let out silent screams of agony. _

_ Long, black, twisted claws sprouted from her hands and feet, digging into the wooden floors. _

_ She looked up to find herself in front of a mirror. She couldn’t recognize herself, only seeing her shredded face attached to a bloody, hairy, broken pile of limbs. _

_ Her eyes widened in horror before squeezing shut as large teeth outgrew her moth, stretching and tearing the skin around her mouth. Her face grew painfully forward, a snout forming, and eyes enlarging to huge yellow orbs. Blood dripped down her front, covering the recent water stains of her nightgown, which was almost at the point of tearing away. _

_ She could feel her insides shifting and stretching, mushing together and exploding to accomodate her newly formed body. The pain was nearly unbearable, black spots forming in her vision as a wave of nausea washed over her. _

_ The pain was replaced by a growing, growling, hunger, only increased by the strong, metallic smell encapsulating the room.  _

_ It grew and grew until it became nearly unbearable, and her vision went dark. _

_ - _

_ She woke up, naked, and smeared in blood, gristle hanging out of her mouth. Her whole body ached in pain as she curled onto her side, only to come face to face with her mother, staring at her with clouded, glassy eyes. Her eyes trailed down and she let out a scream. Her mother’s head sat just inches from her face. _

_ She sat up, panic weighing out the pain, and surveyed her surroundings.  _

_ 5 bodies in different states of disarray and dismemberment were strewn about her. An arm rested on her leg, attached to half a body. She shook it off and pulled herself into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. _

_ The soft sound of footsteps approaching made her look at the door, to be met a few moments later by a smiling man, face adorned by long, jagged scars. His teeth were sharper than that of a normal man, and eyes shone bright yellow.  _

_ She scooted back, a bubbling fear forming in the pit of her stomach.  _

_ “Oh lass, look what you’ve done...you’ve brought us a buffet” he stepped forward, this time, discarding his long coat and handing it to her.  _

_ “You’ve made a right mess you have, but it’s nothing we can’t fix now, can we?” He turned his back on her as she shakily got up, her legs feeling like jelly.  _

_ As she finished buttoning up the coat, he turned around, his smile wider. He walked towards the nearest body and dipped his fingers in the wound, before bringing the crimson digits to his lips. _

_ “Oh, I’ve always wondered what royal blood would taste like, it’s just” he kissed his fingers, “magnificent, don’t you think?” _

_ She stood there, still in shock, blood drying in her matted hair, and wounds from the day before scabbed.  _

_ He looked up at her, and tilted his head, “it gets easier, and soon, you’re gonna have a lot of fun” _

_ She looked at him, her expression turning to one of horror, before screaming. _

_ - _

Aella absentmindedly traced the raised skin over her cheek, before flipping the painting around.

“Soon, Greyback. Soon” she ended with a growl, before turning and walking away. 


End file.
